Can You See Me?
by I've Got The Magic In Me
Summary: ONESHOT: Alex and Justin are married with one daughter, Raegan, and another on the way when 9-11 attacks. Justin, who gave up his powers to marry the mortal Alex, works in the towers and is killed. Raegan Russo writes a letter to her daddy every five years, telling him she loves and misses him. & asks if he can see her. [JALEX.] [Alex/Justin not siblings. Justin's the only wizard.]


Alex Russo stared at the T.V. In complete shock. Her hand covered her mouth. Her mother and father were there, her mom's hand slowly rubbing down her back.

"Breathe, mija, it'll be okay," her mother said to her, but Alex couldn't do anything but stare at the television. Her hands clung to her growing baby bump where she felt her second daughter moving restless in her stomach. But where was her first daughter? She tore her eyes from the screen and looked around for her purse and car keys.

"Relax, mija, Marc went to get Raegan," her mother said. Alex could hear the firetrucks and ambulances rush down the street towards downtown New York. She looked back at the screen and her heart broke into half, gasping as she saw the Twin Towers crumbling down to bits.

_One Year Later;_

Dear Daddy,

It's been one year since you left. Mommy says you're in paradise now, and that you're happy and smiling at us. My new little sister was born, her name is Waverley. Mommy said that's the name you wanted because that's where you and mommy met. Sometimes she cried loudly in the middle of the night, and I get mad, but I know she's only crying for you. Sometimes I cry too, daddy.

We had your favorite dinner tonight daddy, mommy says she wants it perfect for you. I don't like broccoli, but I ate it because I know you would have wanted me to. What's heaven like daddy? Is it nice and pretty up there? Do you miss us daddy like we miss you? Can you see me daddy?

-Raegan

_Five Years Later;_

Dear Daddy,

It's been five years. I'm in the fifth grade now dad. I make all A's, and mom says I act just like you. Grandpa's teaching me about magic. Mom gave me your wand to use. She told me how you gave your powers to Uncle Max to be with her. I always knew you were a secret romantic, dad.

I try not to cry dad, but it's hard. It really hurts. That had this thing at school, where our dads could come eat with us, and it makes me cry that you can't come eat with me.

I'm good at chess, like you dad. Mom said I can go to WizTech in a couple of years. I want to be good at 12 Ball like you dad. I really miss you daddy. Can you see me?

-Raegan

_10 Years Later;_

Dear Daddy,

It's been ten years dad. I went to Wiz Tech this past summer, and I schooled everyone there in 12 ball. I started high school this year dad, I'm on the Honor Roll. I paint like mom, and she gave me one of your shirts to paint in dad. I hope you're proud of me dad. I don't use magic for anything bad, I know you'd be so disappointed in me. I know you'll be there with me whenever I walk across the stage. I'm thinking about going to college and being a doctor. Do you think I'd be a good doctor? I miss you daddy. Can you see me?

-Raegan

_15 Years Later;_

Dear Daddy,

It's been fifteen years, daddy. I miss you more than anything. I won the Wizard Competition, and I met a wizard. He's amazing daddy, mom says he reminds her of you when you were little. We're getting married daddy, and I know you'll be with me when I walk down the aisle. I hope I'll look as pretty as mom on yours and hers wedding day. Sometimes I catch her looking at the pictures. We all miss you, daddy. Waverley looks just like you dad. I hope Heaven is beautiful for you. You're my hero daddy, and I love you so much. Can you see me daddy?

-Raegan

_20 Years Later;_

Dear Daddy,

It's been twenty years dad. Daniel and I are married. And you're a grandpa. Our little boy, Justin, was born a year ago. September 11th actually, on the 19th anniversary. Can you see me up there daddy? I'm a pediatrician at the hospital, following in your genius footsteps as mom says. I hope you're proud of me daddy, I just want to make you proud. I miss you daddy. Can you see me?

-Raegan

_25 Years Later;_

Dear Daddy,

We lost mommy today. 25 years later, she finally joined her soulmate in Heaven. I hope you two are reunited and happy. Your girls are fine down here. Justin's started kindergarten this month. I was only in Kindergarten when you were taken from me. I'm also pregnant, with a little girl. I'm not letting Daniel leave today, I'm just so paranoid about history repeating itself. Waverley looks just like you daddy. She's fallen in love and getting married too. She's upset you can't walk her down the aisle, but she knows you're right there next to her, just like you were with me. At night I pray, pray that you can hear me and that you're happy. Can you see me praying daddy?

-Raegan


End file.
